


REMEDY

by pcisonivy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcisonivy/pseuds/pcisonivy
Summary: "Don't let anyone step over you, Steve.You're stronger than this,You're better than this,I know you are."Steve felt as if he was alone all his life; no friends, no company. Every day was the same thing, being called names, not knowing how to stand up for himself. Little did Steve know that there was someone who understood him, someone to lean on, that someone could be just his friend, or more.





	1. blue

**Author's Note:**

> This Stucky fanfiction is held in modern day times and is in high school.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Steve entered the school doors as he walked down the hallway as students chatted and laughed. He was never fond of being in school at all, then again no one was. Steve looked down to his feet as he walked towards his locker and grabbed his books. Suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed the books and papers out of Steve's grip and laughed. Steve looked up, according to his height he was a very small boy.

"Come on Stevie, come get it" the boy grinned.

Dwight it was. Dwight was a popular kid that has been on Steve's back since he started high school. Steve has never talked to anyone about Dwight bullying him, he felt like it was no use at all.

"Come on Stevie, don't give up on me!" Dwight laughed as he held Steve's books above his head. His friends behind him laughed along. Dwight always needed an audience with him.

"Dwight can I please have my books back?" Steve asked in the most politest way he could as he struggled to reach for his books.

"You're so small, you'll never be able to reach!" Yelled out one of Dwight's followers. Steve felt anger pumping through his veins as he frowned furiously.

In a blink of an eye, someone had snatched the books and papers out of Dwight's grip. "It would've been easier if you would've just gave it to him" snarled a boy who handed Steve his books. The boy was pretty tall, he had short brunette hair that was slightly ruffled. His sky blue eyes stood out as he gave Steve a crooked smile.

"Thank you for that.." Steve muttered.

"Well, well. Look who's come to the rescue," grinned Dwight. "What's its name again?" He continued as he turned around to his friends.

"Bucky" the boy answered as he frowned at Dwight while clenching his jaw.

"I don't think I asked you, but oh well" Dwight laughed as he snapped his head to Steve. "See ya around, Rogers" he chuckled as his friends followed him like lost sheep.

Bucky turned his head to Steve, "how long has this exactly been going for?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head on an angle.

Steve stared at the boy, admiring his features. If he had to be fully honest, he was very attractive.

"Uhm- uh since I started, high school," he stuttered.

"Well if you need help, I'm here. It's nice to meet you Steve" Bucky said as he grinned and extended his hand out to Steve.

Steve gripped his hand gently and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Bucky. I better head to class."

"Yeah, same. And I meant what I said, I'm here to help you," Bucky gave Steve a reassuring smile as he grabbed his shoulder which sent cold shivers down Steve's spine, although he didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

"Thank you again," Steve answered as he looked down to his feet. "See you around?" He continued as he looked up at Bucky.

"Yeah, see you around Steve."


	2. assist

Steve walked into English class and set his books down on the table. Unfortunately, Dwight was in his class. Steve tried to avoid eye contact with Dwight as he looked straight while clenching his fists onto his books.

Steve felt someone tap him on the shoulder, "Rogers, would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?" Dwight whispered from behind him.

Steve held back the urge to throw a punch, although he knew he wouldn't have anything against Dwight. "Something different happened yesterday." Steve turned around with a slight grin plastered on his face, "for once someone stood up for me, instead of calling me names" he continued as he glared at Dwight with a thick tone of anger in his voice.

Dwight chuckled and shook his head, "you're funny".

 

**—**

 

When it was time for lunch, Steve carried his tray of food as he set it down on the table in the cafeteria. As always, he sat alone. He looked around, wondering where Bucky was. For some reason, all he thought about in English was when Bucky helped him. Steve also found Bucky very attractive and felt joy build up when he thought about the boy, he didn't know why though. Steve shook the thought out of his head and continued eating.

"Hey, Steve" said Bucky as he put his tray of food down, "mind if I do?" He continued as a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, of course" Steve shot back a reassuringly smile.

"Anything been happening with Dwight since?" Bucky asked curiously. Bucky didn't know basically anything about Steve, but he still cared and felt the need to help the boy.

"Nothing much, I don't want to talk about it," Steve mumbled.

"Sure thing, sorry" Bucky chuckled as he looked down.

"No need to apologize," Steve gave a crooked smile as he stared into Bucky's blue ocean eyes.

"The hero has come to the rescue, again" chuckled Dwight as he stood behind the boys. Bucky stared at Steve as he clenched his jaw.

"Anything you want, kid?" Bucky asked as he turned his head to Dwight.

"No, I was just stopping by to tell Steve that I advise he eats more, he's way too skinny" he replied as his followers chuckled behind him.

"Bucky just ignore him" Steve mumbled as he looked away.

Bucky stood up from his chair as he faced Dwight, the two only centimeters apart. Steve's eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

"Walk away, or its not gonna end well" Bucky said as Steve rubbed his temples furiously. Dwight expressionlessly stared at Bucky.

"And what are you gonna do, kid?" one of Dwight's friends said.

"Just walk away" Bucky replied, anger visible in his tone as he ignored Dwight's lost sheep.

Dwight looked down at Steve, "you've got no idea how to defend yourself, do ya?" He asked as he tilted his head on an angle.

"Please leave us alone" Steve answered as he stood up. Dwight and his followers burst into fits of laughter. Bucky stared at them as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Skinny Stevie, whatcha gonna do?" Dwight burst into another fit of laughter, so did his friends.

"Let's go," Bucky muttered to Steve as they picked up their trays of food and walked away.

Dwight pulled Steve by the collar and slammed his back hard against the wall. Steve's food came falling down onto the floor. Half the students in the cafeteria watched.

"Did I say we were done?" Dwight said as an evil grin spread across his face as he punched Steve's nose.

Bucky shoved Dwight off Steve, Dwight stumbled on his feet as he chuckled, "let's go lads" he said to his followers, they all walked away as soft laughter was heard.

Bucky picked up Steve's tray and put it down on the table, "you alright, buddy?" He asked as he put Steve down on a chair. "You can't let him step over you."

Steve looked down to his feet as Bucky lifted his chin up, blood dripping down Steve's nose. "Thank you, Buck." Bucky smiled at the sound of that.

Bucky cleaned the food off the floor as Steve helped him, the students in the cafeteria laughed softly. "I'm pretty convinced that my back- and nose is, broken" Steve slightly chuckled as he stood up. Bucky put Steve's arm around his shoulder "let's get you fixed up".

The two walked over to the male toilets as Bucky set Steve down on the bench. He got a paper towel and soaked it in water. Steve watched carefully watch him. Bucky got the towel and wiped the blood from Steve's nose. "Ow" Steve whined.

"Sorry" Bucky muttered as he cleaned his nose. Steve stared at him, Bucky's eyes were always the thing that caught his attention. Bucky tossed the paper towel in the bin and stood by Steve.

_"Don't let anyone step over you, Steve. You're stronger than this, you're better than this, I know you are."_


	3. lies

"Mom, I'm home!" Steve yelled out as he slung his bag off of his shoulders. He plopped down onto the couch as he touched the bruise on his nose that Dwight caused.

"There you are sweetie, how was school?" Steve's mom, Sarah asked as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Um- not, not too bad," Steve gave her a crooked smile as he held back the thoughts of Dwight.

"Oh, what's this?" She asked curiously as she gently touched the bruise on his nose.

"Oh, nothing. I was late to class and I fell down on my face.." Steve answered as he looked away. He wanted to tell his mom about his problems at school, he  _hated_  lying to her.

Sarah raised an eyebrow as she shot Steve an unusual look. "Okay.." She trailed off, "are you sure you're oka-" "I'll  _be_  fine" Steve cut her off as he stood up and walked over to his room. Sarah stared in shock.

"Are you sure you're okay, darling?" She yelled out so Steve was able to hear her from his room. No answer. Sarah sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

Steve plopped down on his bed as he opened his laptop. He was never really fond of being on social media but he decided to go on Facebook since its been a while.

He scrolled down on his news feed as he came across Dwight's recent status on his wall reading "Turns out Barnes is a faggot!" Steve's eyes widened as he swallowed hard.  _Is this really true? Is Bucky gay? Do I ask him? Do I say something to Dwight?_

Steve sighed as he messaged Bucky. "Hey Buck, I wanted to see how you were going. I also came here to ask you if you've seen Dwight's recent status". Steve hesitated as he pressed enter. He felt a lump in his throat as he concentrated on the screen, waiting for a reply.

"Yes I have, and I couldn't care less," Bucky replied seconds later.

"Is it true though?" Steve asked. Bucky didn't answer straight away, Steve held his breath.

"Yeah. Hey buddy I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, alright?" Bucky replied, leaving Steve no chance to answer.

"Yeah, sure." Steve replied.  _I should've not asked him._ He stared at the screen as he slowly closed his laptop and let go of his breath which felt like he was holding for years.

"Honey, dinner is ready" Sarah said as she poked her head through the door. Steve slowly nodded his head as he stared out the window.

"Steve what's wrong?" She asked as she walked towards him, still paying attention to the bruises on his nose.

"Some kid is- you know what, nothing's wrong mom" he answered with a fake smile "I don't wanna eat, I'm going to bed" he continued.

"Something is wrong Steve, you can tell me. You're acting very weird" Sarah said as she carefully watched Steve as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Goodnight mom," he answered. Sarah looked down to the floor and walked out of the room.  _What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?_

 

**—**

 

The next day, Steve walked into the school doors as he found himself staring at Bucky and another boy. He felt a lump in his throat as his fingers went numb.  _Why am I feeling like this?_ Steve shook his head as he decided to go up to the two boys.

"Hey, Buck," Steve smiled as he eyed the other boy. The boy had hazelnut eyes and messy brunette hair, he was good looking.

"Steve, hey" Bucky smiled enthusiastically. Steve felt as if it was just a put on. "This is Connor, Connor this is Steve," he said.

"Hello Steve, it's great to meet you pal" Connor lightly smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bucky stared at Connor dazedly.

"It's great to meet you too Connor" Steve replied as he looked down to his feet.

"Well catcha later, see you around Steve" Bucky smiled as he put his arm around Connors shoulder, Connor softly laughed.

"Wait" Steve said as he tugged onto Bucky's shirt, "can I talk to you after school?" He hesitatingly asked.

Bucky stared at Steve into his eyes as he sighed, "sure, bye." Connor and Bucky walked away as they laugh.

_"Bye."_

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really short as it's just the beginning but the chapters will get longer later.


End file.
